This invention relates to disposable training pants used to wean infants from diapers.
Japanese Utility Model Application Laid-Open (Kokai) No. Hei7-33916 discloses training pants for infants, in which a topsheet of the pants is provided on an upper surface thereof with wetness indicator means having a water hold capacity per unit area higher than that of the topsheet itself.
However, it is difficult for the training pants of the prior art to provide the pants wearer with an uncomfortable feeling of wetness unless the wetness indicator means is adequately wetted. In other words, the wetness indicator means cannot satisfactorily function when an amount of discharged urine, i.e., an amount of urine held in the wetness indicator means, is relatively small.